


You're my winter, baby, my summer, my fall and spring (You're my everything)

by ChubbyChecker



Category: Bombshells (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Just a little angst, Mera needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyChecker/pseuds/ChubbyChecker
Summary: So when Diana hears the same unrhythmic knock on her bedroom window she's become acquainted with for the past year now, well, she isn't the least bit surprised.





	You're my winter, baby, my summer, my fall and spring (You're my everything)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened. I had a scene stuck in my head and just had to write it down... it all sort of took off from there.

It's fair to say Diana has found herself in many unexpected situations, situations she normally wouldn't get into if she were wandering about without a certain someone present. Of course that 'certain someone' being Mera. However, Diana knows there's one thing she can always count on when it comes to her spontaneous friend. So when Diana hears the same unrhythmic knock on her bedroom window she's become acquainted with for the past year now, well, she isn't the least bit surprised. Mera's late night visits have become more frequent since the first night she abruptly showed up.

 

* * *

 

 

The first night, like many other things about Mera, wasn't expected. The times Diana wasn't spending with Mera were spent with her nose in her books, studying hard. Attempting to finish her last year of high school with an academic bang. Once she was finished with her studies Diana threw herself onto her soft bed, ready for exhaustion to lure her into a deep slumber _(of course not before grabbing her phone and sending her favorite redhead a good-night text.)_

She was deep in sleep when a sudden rapid tapping on her glass window yanked her right out of her dreams. She reluctantly (and groggily) got out of her warm bed to see who was at her window so late at night. As Diana slowly approached the window she was met with the same piercing eyes she was so used to dreaming about as of late, the only difference being in her dreams Mera's sharp eyes weren't as bloodshot as they were at the moment. Alarmed, Diana quickly opened the window and let her friend inside. As soon as Mera stepped into the dark room she collapsed onto Diana, throwing her arms around her raven-haired friend in a frenzy.

"Mera!" Diana exclaimed in a hushed voice, automatically wrapping her arms tightly around the girl out of instinct. "Wh- what's wrong?"

Mera only shook her head, a light hiccup escaping her mouth as she laid her head on Diana's shoulder.

"You're drunk." Diana deadpanned.

"Not drunk. Buzzed. A couple of cheap beers can't get anyone drunk, Diana." Mera replied, her voice taking the tone of a school teacher giving their students a lecture.

Diana snorted. "Dully noted." She said dryly. When Diana noticed the redhead making no attempt to move out of their embrace she started to grow concern. "Why were you drinking?"

Mera shrugged. Which Diana knew meant she wasn't quite ready to talk about it yet.

"Well, let's lay down then. I'm tired and you're dru- buzzed."

"Okay." Mera replied, slowly separating herself from Diana. She stumbled over to the side of the bed closest to her and proceeded to hop right on top of the mattress.

Diana scoffed, shaking her head in an amused manner at her friend's antics, _(Ask Diana and she'll tell you how Mera has a special talent at making everything she does amusing.)_ She walked over to the opposite side of the bed and laid down, with an absence of hopping. As soon as the covers are pulled over both girls Mera feels around in the dark, eagerly searching for something. Once she finds her mark she easily slips her hand into Diana's. Fingers threading through fingers. Diana smiles, turning her body to get a full look at the girl next to her.

"What's going on, Mera?" Diana asked softly. Mera turned her body to fully look at Diana.

"Did you hear about Lois Lane? She got accepted into some exclusive university somewhere in Indiana." Mera said, as if this had been the intended topic of conversation. Diana rose one eyebrow, knowing Mera was avoiding the real question. Not wanting to force the actual answer out of her friend, she decided it best to play along.

"Hm, I'm not surprised. Good for her. Clark sure is a lucky guy." Diana replied with a tired smile.

"An exclusive university. Exclusive. Universities are already exclusive enough as it is." Mera continued, seeming to be lost in her own mind. "And it's so far from here. So far."

"It's only a couple of states away." Diana pointed out, eyes starting to droop.

"The distance is at least three hundred, maybe four hundred miles away?" Mera asked mostly herself this, ""The numbers don't matter, feelings don't know numbers. And the empty feeling is still the same no matter how many miles away. A couple of states away feels practically the same as a couple of countries away. It might as well be across the world. The numbers don't matter, it's still not close enough. Don't you see, Diana?  How will Clark handle being so far from her? How will Lois keep in touch with her old life while starting a whole new life in a different state without him? What if she-" Diana's eyes popped open at the sound of Mera's voice growing louder with each thought she voiced.

"Mera," Diana said quietly, giving the frantic girl's hand a light squeeze, "they care deeply about each other. That's all that matters. They've stuck by each other's side for too long to let something as small as distance ruin their relationship. They'll make it work."

Mera's eyes dropped down, staring intently at their joined hands, lost in thought again. Diana took the time to really gaze at her friend. Mera is beautiful, Diana definitely knows this, but the moonlight shining through the window gives Mera a different kind of beauty. A very mellow type of beauty. The way her fiery red hair cascades all around Diana's pillow and blends in with the light colored sheets is magnificently poetic. _(Mera's fiery hair, ironically enough, has always reminded Diana of the ocean. Specifically the way the ocean looked on a beach trip the girls took once, another one of Mera's impulsive decisions. The day was ending when both girls, exhausted from the excitement, sat right by the shore to watch the sky for a while. Hand in hand, A head laying on a shoulder. A maroon sunset was fading from the sky and gracefully stretching across the ocean, close to touch. Almost.)_ Diana started dozing off to sleep again.

"What if she forgets about him?" Mera said finally, voice soft. "What if she finds someone..." Mera's voice cracks unusually at the last sentence.

Diana's eyes open wide, now fully awake. She thinks she understands Mera's point in all of this. Time to try again. "Mera, what's going on?" She asked, "Talk to me."

"You're smart, Diana. Really smart. You'll get accepted into a top notch school far from here just like Lois. I'll be so proud of you, of course I will, but a lot of things will change. You'll meet new people. Smart and sophisticated people. People who aren't so damn erratic. I mean, I know I'm not-" Mera gives a strained laugh, "I know I'm far from sophisticated. Sometimes I wonder why you even put up with me in the first place. You'll forget about me out there, and it hurts. It hurts." Mera said, she hasn't looked up from their joined hands.

That explained it.

"Oh Mera, you really have no idea how much you mean to me, do you?" Diana says this with a sad sigh. "Mera, look at me."

Diana gently lifts Mera's face up, wiping away the warm tears that fall from the redhead's eyes. "It doesn't matter how far away I am, it doesn't even matter who I meet. They won't be you. You're one of a kind, Mera. Don't you realize that? There's no one like you, Mera. No one. And trust me, that's a good thing. You're unique, special, and every other clichéd phrase in the book I can't think of right now."

A chuckle rolls through Mera's body and Diana smiles, pulling the girl in for a hug.

"Nothing will ever come between us, okay? No matter what happens." Diana said, laying her chin on top of Mera's head.

"Okay." Mera replied, eyes watering for a whole different reason. "Diana? You mean a lot to me, you know."

"I know, Mera. I know."

"No one's ever cared for me as much as you do. Just don't forget about me, okay?"

"I could never." Diana swore, "You're everything to me, Mera. Don't ever forget that."

Mera smiled, nestling further into Diana. Diana let out a content sigh and started drifting off to sleep once again.

"Diana?"

"Hm?"

"Can I stay the night?"

Diana let's out a full laugh. Only Mera would ask for permission despite the fact that she's already in bed. She gives Mera a kiss on the forehead. "Yes, Mera. You can stay."

 

* * *

 

Soon after, Mera started to visit Diana late at night more and more. Sometimes she would come over feeling energized, dragging Diana to the local diner for pancakes or to their favorite beach to watch the sunrise. Other times she would visit in low spirits. Those were the nights when Diana would take her hand and they'd both lay on the bed, face to face. A comfortable silence lingering between. _(Mera didn't need to hear the words to know Diana understood. Diana didn't need to ask to know what she needed.)_ Diana knows how unexpected Mera could be, truth be told she absolutely loved that about her. But if there's one thing Diana can count on when it comes to Mera, she knows Mera will always be Mera. Always true to herself. And honestly? Diana wouldn't want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Who's ready to see Gal and Amber kick ass in the JL movie??


End file.
